The good girl
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Laney penn a sweet girl a good girl what will happen if she met the school bad boy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here another grojband story hope you enjoy it **

Prologue:

laney Penn

17 Years Old.

That's who I am. I was gonna start off this story by saying 'Hi, my name is Laney Penn and I'm 17 years old, blah, blah, blah' but that's too ordinary and boring. But I guess in a way I am ordinary and boring. I have red hair with green eyes so dark they could be mistaken for black and along with that I have pale skin. Whatever I do, where ever I am I can never get a tan. Sunblock is useless for me but I don't wanna go to a tanning salon. Tanning your skin artificially can cause you skin cancer. Very bad in my opinion.

School's horrible. I get made fun of by the 'populars' the people who 'supposedly' rule the school. The cheerleaders aka the sluts hate me because I'm not like them, sleeping around with anything that has a dick. The jocks aka the manwhores tease me because of my ordinariness, because I don't obey to their every will and power. Another reason, they probably make fun of me is because I have one friend and get straight A's. My grades are really good, I never disobey a teacher, and I always have my work turned in on time. The only people who actually like me at school would have to be the art freaks (because I painted a mural for them last year), my best friend Matt (I saved him from getting cooties back in kindergarten), and the staff (because I never cause trouble). The lunch ladies love me so much that they give me an extra piece of lemon meringue pie. The teachers understand when I tell them some jock or slut stole my homework for revenge. They just give me an extra day. It might sound unfair but hey I didn't ask for that stuff. It just came to me.

To my parents, I'm the perfect daughter. I'm their only child so they like to spoil me. My mom is very erratic and childlike. She's the teenager in our mother-daughter relationship while I'm the mother. My dad's the guy that keeps our household in well in one big piece. He's there when mom accidentally set the microwave on fire or when she accidentally broke off the refrigerator's doors. My dad and I are there for my mom. My mom's an art freak, you cay say. She own a gallery here in Peacevile very popular for the paintings she houses. All of them are painting she tells us inspired by my dad and I that she painted. My dad's the owner of La Bella Italia, a popular Italian restaurant that brings in many famous people from all around the world. I can speak Italian fluently since my dad is form Italy, La Bella means the beautiful and Italia means Italy so the translation comes to The Beautiful Italy. I love my family. I can't say I have all these family problems where my mom's a whore and my dad's a drunk because that's untrue. In a way my life is perfect, just the way it is.

Until someone enters it.


	2. Chapter 2

"My sweet darling get ready," my mom's voice floated up the stairs as she appeared in my doorway.

"Mom," I whined hiding underneath my covers.

"Oh my sweet child, wake up darling. You have to get ready. I have an important function to attend at the galleria and you need to be there," she says opening the curtains. Luckily, I'm underneath my covers and therefore am covered and protected from the evil sun's rays. Not for long. My mom flings off the covers and almost immediately I shield my eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Mom, what are you doing," I ask her. I sit up on my hands and watch she looks through my closet every once in a while flicking her tongue before continuing. I try to ignore it and go back to bed but unfortunately she appears next to me holding up a dress. It's black and ends above the knee. The part of the dress a little bit below my breasts is sleeveless black mesh. I got it for my sixteenth birthday from my hippie grandma but never had the chance to wear it...well I did but I still haven't worn it.

"Get dressed sweetie," was the only thing she said before throwing the dress on the bed and walking out. I growl in frustration before finally heaving my petite, small, 5'5 body off my warm, comfortable bed and into the shower. I won't give you details of what I did in the bathroom (not in the naughty way you little kids) because it's too boring. I blow dried my hair and it's immediately straight. I was cursed with my dad's pin straight hair. I've always wanted curly hair like my mother but I wasn't too lucky. I put on the dress feeling slightly down, realizing how plain I looked in this gorgeous dress. I wasn't too lucky to be blessed with my parent's good looks. I put on some eyeliner and I was set to go. I grabbed my black clutch and threw in some eyeliner, my iPod, 20 bucks, and my cellphone. Slipping on my black flats, I could finally say I was set to go.

"Mom, I'm ready," I screamed out loud, grabbing a granola bar and eating it in three bites.

"I'll be down sweetheart," she yelled back.

My mom came downstairs in a blue mini dress and white heels; her hair was once again in its natural curls. "You look hot mom," I told her. She squeals like a little girl and kisses the air around me before calling out "Matt" aka my dad. "Yes sweetie," my dad's warm and comforting voice calls out. "Come out here sweetie." My dad walks in the kitchen in his striped pajama pants and white man tank. His muscles were clearly exposed and my mom went gaga basically leaping on him and giving him a big French kiss. My face scrunched up.

"Mom, dad," I screech hiding behind my hands. They both pull apart with sheepish grins. Even though they're 33, they act like they're still teenagers when together. When they're not, my dad is the mature one and my mom is the teenager. But they still have their teenage moments. After all, they had me when they were both 16.

"Mom if you're done smooching dad, can we leave," I ask her. "Sorry yeah, let's go." she says. "I'll see you later honey," she gives my dad one more peck before we both walk out of the door and climb into her Nissan Quest van.

My mom giggled as people marveled her different pieces of art. We were here at La Bella Galleria (my mom and dad based there business names together), my mom's art gallery. It was filled with snobby looking people dressed in rich, expensive designer clothes. There were young women about my mom's age maybe even older mingling with guys that were twice their age. Shows how self centered they are, only liking the person for their money.

My mom greeted different people as I slowly followed her feeling very awkward as some older men in their 20s gawked at me. I bit my lip as they goggled at me. I slightly shifted to the other side of my mom trying to be oblivious about what I'm doing. I sighed in relief as my mom told me to go sit down at our table.

We were currently in the center of the galleria; this was the main center of the huge building. It was also the place where all the formal events occurred. There were tables set up with white table cloths with a silver lining at the bottom. The dishwares were a clear white making it look very cool.


End file.
